Stories of Songs
by hAppY. LoLLipOp.nya
Summary: A collection of Yatori One-shots based off of various songs that I love. Most of them are songs from Japan.
1. Donut Hole

**A/N: Donut Hole, song by Hachi, sung by Gumi. Love this song. I remember when I first heard it, I had it on constant repeat, and I would sing it all the time, and my mother was just about ready to kill me. I would say that it feels nostalgic, except that this happens nearly every week. With a new song almost every time. Some songs are reoccurring, though.**

**Lolli disclaims the stuff that isn't hers. Nyan.**

* * *

I can't remember you.

I know that I knew you. But I just don't remember you . I can see the face, but I know nothing else about that person. There's just a huge hole in my memory. The only thing I remember about that hole in my memory is that I don't remember anything.

I can chase the day or the night, trying to catch these memories, but I can't remember anything except your face, with its bright blue eyes and dark hair. I can't even remember your voice. Only your face, but I want to know more. No, I need to.

It bothers me so much... I want to remember, but I can't. It's keeping me from getting to sleep, and I have a feeling that if I told you, you'll laugh about it. That's just the kind of person you are. I think.

I'm forgetting even the warmth that you gave me, and I'm so scared that I'll never meet you ever again.

My parents and friends worry because I don't smile as much as I used to. But I can't help not being able to. Something, just _something_, is missing.

But since I have no proof that you were here, I can never say that you were here. So I just have to wait to see if I can remember, because no matter how hard I try, those memories of that person stays locked away. Sometimes I wonder how things would be if I never knew you. Would I feel more relief? Or would I still be searching for something?

I'm losing the voice that you gave me, and when I think about how I'm not going to see you again, tears start flowing, and I can't help it. I don't even know who I'm crying for.

Slowly, I lose my sanity. Or that's what they think. Mother and father send me away. But I know that something is missing. Even if they send me to the other side of the world, even if decades pass.

Then I realize that I had proof of your existence the whole time.

There was a hole in my heart, where you were supposed to be. That is the only proof I need to know that you were here at some point. It doesn't change anything though. My heart feels like it'll rip apart in pieces from loneliness. Because you are not there for me. Even if this hole is metaphorical, what is pouring out of it is my life.

And finally, my body temperature starts leaving my body. I'm dying. And I'll never be able to see you again. Ever.

The tears pour. There's no sound. I'm going to die, with myself incomplete.

Then I remembered.

The eyes that I had closed immediately opened. That small, word, I remembered it.

Your name was-

* * *

"Urgh... Where... Where am I?"

I opened my eyes. I didn't have much memory... And I only remembered one name.

"You're now my shinki, Hiyori... I am a god, Yato."

The person beside me spoke. He had dark hair and the most beautiful blue eyes ever. He had a smile on his face, one that I know and love.

Yato.

The tears spring to my eyes, and I wrap my arms around the person who was missing from my heart.


	2. Like, Dislike

**A/N: Okay, I know that I've posted this one as a one-shot before, but since it was based off a Vocaloid song, I decided that I'll put it on this one too. **

**This is based off the Vocaloid song "Suki Kirai", translated as "Like, Dislike". It's so adorable, go look it up. There are covers if you don't like Vocaloid voices.**

**Disclaiming? Done.**

* * *

"Did you see that, Hiyori? Aren't I awesome?"

Yato gloated about himself winning against a huge Phantom, and Hiyori couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, you did wonderfully."

Suddenly, Yato made a more serious face. "When I have a real, large shrine of my own, Hiyori can be the first miko that works there."

"Um, okay, why is that?"

Yato looked away to the side, his face a bit red. After a bit, he turned back to Hiyori with a big smile on his face. "Because I... like Hiyori."

Silence. Then-

"EHHHHHH?!"

Hiyori had no idea what to do. Did Yato mean as a friend, or in a bit more... um, _romantic_ way? Yato's words just span around in Hiyori's mind. How was she supposed to answer? She liked him as a friend, that was for sure... But she didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

She heard the mumbling. "Yup, we'll get married and then we can live in a nice place with trees, and... Hmm, Yukine's already like one kid, so maybe two more?"

"WAIT! I'M ONLY FOURTEEN! AND I DON'T KN-"

"I LIKE HIYORI!"

"LISTEN TO WHAT PEOPLE SAY!"

The poor, confused girl used a new move she learned the other day. "GERMAN SUPLEX!"

Once she was done, it looked as though he was out cold. Hiyori looked down at him with victory in her eyes. "You let your guard down, there were so many spots left unprotected."

* * *

When Hiyori got home, she flopped onto her bed and tried to sort out her thoughts about Yato.

Yeah, Hiyori wanted to fall in love. It would be like floating on a cloud. She would be able to smile about anything, even the bald principal's speeches. Milk and a panda would be a polar bear, and the world would be excited.

Hiyori had no idea what to do. The only option left was to sleep.

* * *

"Here."

"Hmm?"

Yato, who was waiting outside the school gate for Hiyori, handed her a beautiful rainbow-colored quartz. This was the one that she had seen on her way to school that she had wanted... How did Yato know?

"I saw you looking at it this morning, so I thought you would like it." The god blushed. "I only happened to be in the same area, okay? I didn't follow you or anything."

Thoughts were running through Hiyori's head again. Yato was never the type of guy she'd ever thought she'll be into... No, it was just that he was suddenly nicer to her than usual! That's just it!

Yato was still talking. "Well, you see, I've thought through it, and... And, well, I decided that... without a doubt..."

"Without a doubt what?"

Yato blushed harder. "That I like Hiyori the best." Yato looked up at Hiyori with a serious face. "I'll become more responsible. I'll actually find real work. There won't be a problem, just believe in me."

Yato turned around, away from Hiyori. "I-I'll make your heart burn a small fire of passion... Which will eventually grow into a great flame. I love you, and that's the correct answer!"

Hiyori couldn't help but blush. Yato wouldn't normally say such things. She walked up beside him, and saw that he was reading those words from a book titled _Granting Love_.

"USE YOUR OWN WORDS INSTEAD OF OTHERS', YOU STUPID MINOR GOD!"

* * *

They were just walking to Kofuku's place like they did every other day.

But... She couldn't help but be extremely aware of his presence.

Yato really does care about her. He was also always kind to her, even though he would say otherwise... And no matter how much she tried to deny it, she had to accept it. She had fallen in love with Yato.

Falling in love wasn't fluffy like she'd thought. It was more sparkling than she'd thought. You can't fall asleep while thinking about it. It's planted, and you have to give it water and watch it grow.

Hiyori reached down and slipped her hand into the one of the boy walking beside her.

"Yato... I like you too." Blushing, Hiyori told Yato her true feelings.

He turned toward her with a surprised expression, which turned into a smile.

The two walked hand and hand all the way to Kofuku's house.

* * *

Extra:

Kofuku: KYAAA~~~~~~~~~~! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!

Daikoku: Kofuku, calm down!

Yukine: When did this happen?!

Hiyori: *blushing* I-it's not like that!

Yato: *smiles and does a peace sign with the other hand* Hehehe.

* * *

**Yeah... Had no idea what Yato would do at the end. And just wondering, did anyone see the reference?**


	3. magnet

**A/N: I had to write a Yatori fic for Yatori week... But couldn't come up with anything. At all. And my writing, when forced, is not good. So I missed Yatori week... Then I suddenly had this idea. After I needed it.**

**So, anyways, this is loosely based off of the song "magnet", originally sung by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. But I was thinking more of the Kaito and Miku version for this one. This is kinda different from the stuff I usually write, but... Well, enjoy! And I also plan to continue this using other Vocaloid songs that I love. :)**

**I disclaim it. I DISCLAIM IT ALL! Except for my love. But I'll have it all when I rule the world.**

* * *

She knew that it wasn't right. She was pretty sure he knew that too.

They were looked down upon. By Tenjin, Bishamon, Kazuma, even by Kofuku and Daikoku. The two knew that they should stop. That this was not right.

But they couldn't.

Tonight, Yato was to visit her again. To hold her, kiss her, say her name in a way she didn't want to hear anyone else say.

_Tap._

Speak of the devil, and he comes.

_Or in this case, god_, Hiyori thought to herself, her heart fluttering as she went to open the window.

The thanks she received was a kiss that was too quick for both of them.

Hiyori brought Yato's lips back down onto hers, asking for more. Yato returned the kiss with a hunger for more. They fell onto the bed, kissing passionately.

* * *

They screwed. (leaving all this to your imagination...)

* * *

When it became dawn, Hiyori woke up and saw Yato's face beside hers.

She loved him so much, it hurt.

She knew that the other gods and their shinki didn't approve of her and Yato's relationship. She knew that even if she introduced Yato to any of her human friends, they would never remember him. She knew her parents would never improve of such an ungentlemanly man.

No matter how she thought about it, their relationship wouldn't work out. It could only end in tragedy.

But she couldn't leave him. Yato was an existence more important to her than her life. She would do anything for him.

Why... why was everything so hopeless?

Tears silently streamed down Hiyori's face.

"It'll be okay."

Yato whispered those words to Hiyori as he wiped the tears off her face. Hiyori looked straight towards him, and in the faint light of the morning, saw traces of tears on his cheeks.

_Was he crying too...?_

* * *

That night, Yato came again.

Hiyori welcomed him with all her love and with her heart heavy.

* * *

**I really wonder, though, how the author is going to end things between these two. Especially since they obviously have feelings for each other that are stronger than friendship (VERY obvious in the later chapters of the manga). So, let's all wait in anticipation together!**

**... But seriously, this is killing me.**


	4. Sarishinohara

A/N: This one is Sarishinohara. It's one of my favorites, and it's beautiful. Like many other ones, this one is pretty much AU, but hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimed.

* * *

Yato knew that she wouldn't remember him, especially with all the trouble going on, but he still thought that they were so alike.

Even though this whole mess about her was going on, she was still acting strong to the public. She smiled and even when she walked through the train station, she was the one who stood out, brighter than the others.

Or maybe that was just to Yato.

But she was always bright to him. After they confessed their love for each other and officially started dating, he felt like he was the luckiest god on the planet, more than the luck gods. Others didn't approve, but he didn't care. It was as Kofuku had said: Nothing can get in the way of love.

And then Hiyori was scouted.

Yato knew that her dream was to become a pop idol. She had kept it a secret from everyone but him. And finally, she had gotten scouted and recruited. It was a dream come true for the girl.

Then, rumors began.

Someone spread a picture of Hiyori with Yato. A picture of her holding his hand. He was partially hidden behind a sign, thank goodness, but she was in full sight. With her head leaning toward where his head would've been if he wasn't hidden. Getting ready to kiss Yato.

Pop idols aren't supposed to be in romantic relationships.

The person who spread the photo claimed that the person in the photo was himself. They had been together for a while. He knew almost everything about her.

He said that she was fierce in bed.

It was all lies, of course. Hiyori knew that. Yato knew that. The other gods, their shinki, and Hiyori's parents knew. But they were no match for the rest of the nation, especially if most of the people in this handful couldn't even be seen by people.

Hiyori was bombarded by the paparazzi. She claimed that she had no idea who made these claims, that she had no idea what was going on. But her efforts were fruitless. She was bullied by antis, other idols, the paparazzi. She was betrayed by her idol friends.

She became so, so busy. She got too busy with work, and she never wanted to leave the house. Even if Yato came to visit, she wouldn't bother opening the door.

And it just happened one day.

Hiyori forgot about them.

The gods, their shinki. About Nora, Bishamon, Kofuku. About Yukine. About Yato.

The whole Far Shore was gone.

Everyone who knew Hiyori despaired. Even Tenjin, who always thought that Hiyori should cut her ties, was in a small state of depression. But Yato was affected the most. Everything the two had together was gone.

There was so much he wanted to tell her. When Yato saw the poster of Hiyori that was hung up at the station, he wished to tell her that she didn't have to listen or care about what the people said.

At another area in town, he saw Hiyori on a large screen. He waved at the screen, and she smiled her beautiful smile. But that smile wasn't meant for him.

Once Yato got home to Kofuku's place, he saw a past concert of Hiyori's airing. She looked happy as she sang her songs and danced around the stage wearing cat ears and a dress with a frilly apron.

Yato stared at the screen. He stared until the clip of Hiyori's concert was over. He couldn't help but think that their eyes didn't meet at all.

* * *

A few weeks later, Yato decided that he would go to Hiyori's first concert. He did promise her that he'd go to her first one. Even if she didn't remember him, he should go.

Carrying a large bouquet of sunflowers, he walked into the concert hall.

Sunflowers... The meaning of that flower is "looking only at you."

* * *

The concert was wonderful. Even though the whole scandal was still going on, there were many fans that came to watch the star.

But there was something different about her... Maybe how her eyes had a sharper look, or that the width of her shoulders seemed so much smaller. There was a lack of confidence in the air around her.

Making his way to the front, Yato stared. He finally got to see her, but... they were so far apart. Their worlds were too far apart.

Then Hiyori looked at him.

The look that flashed on her face for a split second told Yato that she had remembered him. And everything that they had experienced together. Their dates, hugs, and kisses. How they met, their adventures together, and how they separated.

Without realizing it, Yato had been reaching his hand out towards Hiyori. And her hand was reaching out towards him.

And then she fell off the stage, onto him.

Yato's head hit the cold, hard concrete, and he felt the world going darker.

_The Hiyori who had always saved me... Now she's hurting me so, so much..._

* * *

"Yesterday, idol sensation Iki Hiyori fell from the stage during her concert. Thankfully, a fan was able to catch her..."

It was all on the news. And Yato felt responsible.

_If only I hadn't reached for her... All these new, horrifying things happening to her... She's all alone in this... I wonder, is she lonely, like I am..._

Yato could imagine Hiyori crying about her future, and being unsure whether it would be successful or if her dreams would crash to the ground.

_I wonder if she feels like dying..._

It would make sense. Her career was hanging on a string. She had met and remembered Yato. If it wasn't for him, Hiyori wouldn't be in this situation.

She would probably hate him.

But he would still love her, no matter how hopeless her future would be.

It didn't matter.

He would always be there for her, even if he's a small, worthless particle in her life.

It didn't matter what would happen to him. He just wanted to see Hiyori happy, to see her smile again.

She'll always be in his heart.

* * *

~Weeks Later~

"Yato~~~! You have someone here for you~~~~!"

"Huh? Is it a job? You can send them back here to me, Kofuku."

Yato yelled out towards the front of the shop.

He heard the door to the back open. He turned around, and was greeted with a hug by the girl he loved.

* * *

Ahhhhh, I couldn't have a sad ending... I love this song so much, and I jumped around in my heart when I read the manga. I love it all too much.

I'll be happy if you R&R! I will attempt to update more. It will be easier once school is out.


End file.
